Emergency Room Romantic
by Auden Grey
Summary: The first time Beck Oliver tells Jade West he loves her is in the emergency room of Cedars Sinai Medical Center.


**Umm does anyone else get random and ridiculous story ideas while in the middle of Target? No, just me? This is just so...fluffy and kind of cheesy but it wouldn't leave me alone all afternoon. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Beck Oliver tells Jade West he loves her is in the emergency room of Cedars Sinai Medical Center.

It's a hot sticky day in July and the crowded room is absolutely boiling. There's at least two dozen people occupying the uncomfortable plastic chairs and the man sitting next to Jade keeps not so subtly checking her out.

"I'm fifteen, perv," she barks after the man stares for the umpteenth time. Granted, she's only clad in short shorts and Beck's button down shirt that's only buttoned under her boobs but that's no reason to be creepy.

Beck grins, obviously proud of his girl, and tucks Jade protectively into his side. She sighs contently and drops her head on his shoulder. The man eventually takes a hint and scuttles away to harass a more age-appropriate woman sitting in the corner with her plump hand wrapped in a bloody dishtowel. Jade loves the sight of blood and has been keeping a keen eye on her all afternoon.

"How long does it take to stitch up a head?" Jade moans when the silence gets the best of her. She rolls her eyes and sits up, looking at her boyfriend petulantly. "I'm pretty sure we've been here for about sixteen hours!"

"It's been two hours, babe," Beck says coolly. He knows Jade's worried about Cat. The little redhead, even after being yelled at by Jade _twelve _times, split her head wide open while running around Jade's pool. It was a sickening thud that broke them free from a long, passionate kiss filled with battling tongues and groping hands. Jade immediately froze while Beck launched into action and tended to Cat while she wailed and cried out for her mother.

"It feels like a century," Jade grumps under her breath. She begins to relax when Beck starts to trace circles on her stomach.

"Want some coffee?"

"No," Jade pouts, crossing her arms under her chest. "I want to go home."

Beck watches the worry lines on Jade's forehead appear again. They only seem to occur when she's distressed about Cat. Cat's a constant fixture in their life and Beck wouldn't have it any other way. Jade's soft and gentle with Cat. Well, most of the time. Cat's clueless when Jade starts to get angry with her.

"I know," Beck empathizes, pressing a lingering kiss on Jade's temple. He holds her close again and rests his chin atop her head when she leans in against his chest. "Hey," he whispers, squeezing Jade's waist. "I love you."

Jade doesn't react. They're both barely fifteen and have been dating for a solid seven months. Jade prides herself on that because since her parents had gotten a divorce two years ago her mother hasn't been able to hold onto a relationship for more than three months. Though her current boyfriend isn't _so_ bad. He's relaxed and cool and never rats on her when he catches her out late past curfew. He even keeps her mother in check when she's rattling on about all the time she's spending alone in Beck's RV.

"W-what?" Jade eventually says when the sentence soaks in.

"I love you?" Beck replies hesitantly. He now expects Jade to break free and run for her life. It took her a long time to open up and let her vulnerability show. He's afraid he's ruined it.

But when Jade begins to smile (a real smile, not the disgruntled smirk she usually reserves for Robbie Shapiro), he knows it's okay. "I love you, too." She shrugs like it's no big deal. "I guess."

"You guess?" Beck teases, his fingers digging into Jade's side. She starts to wiggle all around in the seat as her shrieks pierce the busy mumblings of the emergency room.

"I wanted to say it first," Jade pouts once she's regained her composure. "But whatever."

Beck tilts his palms up to the ceiling. "Whatever," he mocks.

A sullen looking Cat appears with an equally sullen looking Mrs. West moments later. Cat's got an obnoxiously large band-aid covering most of her forehead. Her trusty companion Mr. Longneck has a matching band-aid on his small forehead, which prompts Jade to roll her eyes. Mrs. West, unused to dealing with Cat and her insane logic, practically pushes the small redhead towards her daughter.

"I got seventeen stitches!" Cat moans with a cute pout. She cuddles Mr. Longneck and begins to fish for sympathy from her best friends. "My head hurts!"

"Aw," Jade patronizes, allowing the small girl a hug. She needs it. "Maybe now you won't run by the pool," she snaps, her tone icy, but caring. I only told you to stop running about fifty times."

"Come on, Cat," Beck chuckles, draping his arm around Cat's shoulders. "Maybe Jade's mom will drop us off at Freezy Queen."

Cat instantly brightens and peers at Mrs. West. "Your mommy was flirting with the doctor."

Jade remains indifferent to Cat's revelation. "She probably did it so he'd hurry the hell up."

"Like mother like daughter," Beck winks at Jade. As soon as they got to the ER, Jade flirted with the nerdy looking male nurse behind the counter to get Cat seen as soon as possible. Sure, it didn't work, but Beck found it amusing.

"Shut up," Jade grumbles, elbowing Beck in the ribs. "I take it back. I don't love you anymore."

"Yes you do."

Cat gasps and lets out an inhumane screech of pure happiness and joy. "You guys said I love you to one another?"

"Yeah," Beck smiles, ruffling Cat's hair. "We did."

"I said it first," Jade says quickly. She grabs Cat's hand and begins to pull her along to the exit. She's had enough of the trashy people gawking at them with the exception of the woman and the bloody hand. She likes her.

Beck raises a confused eyebrow. "Uh, no. I did."

Cat just giggles as she listens to Beck and Jade argue about who said it first. She looks at her two friends lovingly and hugs them tight. "That is so romantic! One time, my brother told a girl in the emergency room he loved her."

Jade doesn't know why she always has to indulge Cat. "Why?"

"I dunno," Cat shrugs nonchalantly. "But she punched him in the face after and broke his nose. Good thing they were in an emergency room!"

"Yeah," Beck drawls out awkwardly. He should be used to Cat's stories about her ominous brother but he's really not. Jade simply rolls her eyes at Cat's ridiculous story and grabs him by the hand.

"I can't wait to tell your kids the first time daddy told mommy he loved her was in the emergency room!"

Beck and Jade share an identical scowl. They're obviously going to fix that story.

Later, while they're watching The Scissoring, Beck leans in and tells Jade he loves her again, even if she has crappy tastes in movies. Jade just smiles.


End file.
